This invention relates in general to solenoid-operated control valves and deals more particularly with valves of so called impact type which may operate at relatively high pressures.
A conventional valve of the foredescribed general type includes an armature assembly which comprises an impact plunger and a valve element or seal pin for seating engagement with a valve seat. Upon energization of a solenoid to operate the valve the impact plunger travels for some distance relative to the seal pin before engaging it. This unrestricted or free plunger travel allows the plunger to accelerate before engaging the seal pin whereby to exert sufficient impact upon the pin to unseat it even under conditions of relatively high pressure. Since the armature assembly or operating portion of the valve necessarily comprises a plurality of relatively moveable parts, problems have been encountered in securing positive alignment between the parts to assure a high degree of sealing integrity over a wide range of valve operating pressures and particularly in the low pressure range where a high pressure differential is not available to aid in plastic deformation of the seal pin to effect tight sealing engagement with the valve seat.